Bare Necessities
by Wonderland in Chains
Summary: Short oneshot inspired by Tom Hiddleston singing Bare Necessities. Tony does what he wants, Black Widow doesn't scare him.


**An idea I got that's in my One More Light universe from watching Tom Hiddleston sing Bare Necessitis. I may or may not decide to rewrite what I have and continue the story in a fix-it type way. I want to have a story outline first, cause jumping in has never got me far (Thomas Sander's writing stories skit was a DIRECT ATTACK ON ME AND IDK HOW TO FEEL ABOUT IT). And I swear to God if I do decide to rewrite it I WILL FIND A WAY TO INCORPORATE MORGAN OR DIE TRYING.**

* * *

Tony didn't know what to think when Natasha had said team movie night, no exceptions. He has a sneaking suspicion it has something to do with Loki. Natasha thinks that no one had noticed her empathy and growing closeness to the Norse trickster God, but every one of them had, and they hadn't tried to stop her. It hadn't even crossed their minds. They could tell that Loki, whose eyesight had barely began to come back, craved the affection she gave, and they seemed to enjoy each other's company. Or he liked that she read to him for as long as he liked, that worked too, and she was happy to do it for him. Surprisingly.

Was this even the same assassin?

He was beginning to think she wasn't.

He had gotten caught up in reading to him at one point too when no one else would. They'd been reading The Maze Runner. Natasha had started it, and he'd had to finish it. The entire book, hell the entire _series_ in one stretch when Natasha had been called away on SHIELD duty. Turns out, Loki really likes dystopian stories with zombies mixed in. Natasha always picked the books she thought he would enjoy, and he was surprised when he'd went through the stack of books she'd bought to read Loki. Things like I Am Legend, World War Z, The Hunger Games, Warm Bodies, Jurassic Park, Lord of the Rings, all kinds of sci-fi and dystopian books.

She really did have a soft spot for him. Hell, they'd all grown one over the last six months. He was like a gentle little mouse. How could a gentle, soft spoken little mouse have tried to take over their planet? He had yet to tell them, but Thor had assured them that there had to be a reason, because that hadn't been _Loki. _

"Hey, Reindeer Games, what's shakin'?" He says as he plops down next to the still half blind God in the love seat he's in, a light, soft emerald green blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Loki just rolls his eyes.

"There are an infinite amount of places for you to sit, must you sit here?"

"Of course I must, my tower, my rules," Tony grins at him. Loki hums, unimpressed.

"And what if I wanted Natasha to sit there?"

"She'll just have to find a different spot."

"Wow Tony, so mature," Bruce says in a teasing tone from the recliner he's in.

"Woah, settle down guys, no need to start a brawl," Clint says, his arms filled with bowls of popcorn as he strides into the room from the kitchen, Steve right behind him with bottles of water for everyone.

"Hush," Natasha says. "We're watching The Jungle Book. JARVIS?"

"Of course, Miss," The AI says as he starts the movie on the big screen in front of them while everyone but Steve and Loki groan.

"A kid's movie, really? What about a movie to one of the books you've been reading?" Clint whines.

"If I sing Bare Necessities, can we watch something else?" Tony's whining is worse than Clint's.

"No," Natasha glares at him.

"Too bad, we'll watch The Maze Runner," Tony says as he stands, bobbing his body and hips to the beat in his head as Natasha protests. " Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife."

"I mean the bare necessities, old Mother Nature's recipes that bring the bare necessities to life," Clint stands and joins in.

"Yeah, man!" Bruce calls, and it continues on like that, the three grown men dancing around like five year olds having the time of their lives while a class A assassin pouts at them with her arms crossed, and Tony catches sight of the amused smirk that's dancing on Loki's lips as his foggy eyes follow their shadowed to him figures.

"Very nice," Loki says from his perch when they've finished their song. "You three sing very nicely."

"What's this, the all powerful Loki giving us a compliment?" Tony feigns a heart attack.

Loki snorts. "I acknowledge when someone can sing. There truly is no better gift than to be able to entertain someone with your voice."

"If you say so," Clint says, plopping down next to Natasha. "Alright, JARVIS, The Maze Runner it is."

Natasha glares at him as the animated wolves on the screen change to the opening credits of another movie, and Tony plops back down in his spot next to Loki.


End file.
